Commission of Counter Ghoul
The Commission of Counter Ghoul (喰種対策局 Gūru Taisaku Kyoku, literally "Ghoul Countermeasures Bureau"), better known as the CCG, is a federal agency devoted to the investigation and intervention of crimes involving ghouls. The legal foundation of the group is known as the Ghoul Countermeasures Law and contains provisions for the identification, prosecution and treatment of ghouls. Their headquarters, also known as the CCG Main Office, is located within the 1st ward. The CCG also have Branch Offices spread throughout the entirety of Tokyo, with the 12th and, naturally, the 24th Ward being the sole exceptions. Ghouls often refer to CCG investigators as Doves (白鳩, Hato), referencing the dove on the CCG's official seal. Structure The CCG employs two different types of investigators: ghoul investigators ''and ''bureau investigators. Ghoul investigators are responsible for carrying out investigations and capturing or killing suspects, and are the only investigators permitted to carry Quinque. They are often assigned to one of Tokyo's wards in order to give them a specified area of interest. Bureau investigators ''are less likely to engage in combat and only back up ghoul investigators when necessary. They carry out affairs regarding paperwork but are armed with Q-bullet firearms during combat. Beyond that, the structure around ghoul investigators themselves stands as follows: * Chairman: Hisashi Shirogane is the current Chairman of the CCG. As the supreme commander of the entire organisation, the old man boasts a massive amount of authority over the inner workings of the whole faction. The Chairman rarely leaves the Main Office, as most of the job revolves around paperwork, tactics and strategy rather than combat. * Bureau Director: Currently vacant. The position of Bureau Directoris more involved than that of the Chairman and is arguably even more closely related to strategising. The Bureau Directoris in charge of managing all of the CCG forces within Tokyo, as well as directing operations, sometimes in person. A lot of the time of the Bureau Director is spent handling paperwork or attending strategy meetings. * Division Chief/Branch Chief: Division Chiefs and Branch Chiefs handle the command of their Division/Branch respectively. A single person can be both a Division and a Branch Chief at the same time. The responsibilities of a Division Chief involve managing that division and its sections, as well as commanding operations conducted by that Division. Branch Chiefs have responsibilities that are similar in scale but different in nature - instead of having a free unit that can be assigned to different operations, Branch Chiefs are given a specific area (ward) to manage. Any operations within that area fall under their authority and securing that area is a Branch Chief's end goal. * Section (S squad) leader: Section leaders (or S Squad leaders) handle a mid-sized unit - a squad made up of several squads. These officers ensure that their subordinates are following the plan of the Division Chief and are performing well. In case of emergency (which is the norm in battle), the Section leader conducts medium-scale adaptations in order to make the strategy more suitable to the circumstances. A Section leader also has management duties out of combat and it is generally considered good for such an officer to show interest in their subordinates and their improvement as investigators. * Special Class/Associate Special Class Investigators: As high-class senior investigators, individuals bearing the ranks of Special Class or Associate Special Class - even if they hold no further duties - have lots of authority. They may participate in senior meetings, where their words will hold a lot of sway. Additionally, when in the field, a Special Class/Associate Special Class can take command of other investigators as needed. * First Class/Squad leader: First Class investigators, leaders or not, as the lowest ranked of the senior investigators, still hold a lot of authority over junior investigators and their subordinates. A First Class can also be present in a senior meeting, but there's no guarantee that they'll be allowed the word or that what they say will necessarily be taken into consideration. * Junior investigators: Junior investigators may hold situational authority from time to time, but they're almost exclusively subordinates to other investigators. As such, they can only really command Bureau Investigators. Leadership Chairman: * 'Hisashi Shirogane' Bureau Director: * '''Vacant Position' Division IV leadership * Division Chief and 4th Ward Branch Chief, Special Class Torabashi Kotetsu * Division Vice-Chief and 20th Ward Branch Chief, Associate Special Class Izumi Okazaki Division IV - S2 Squad * Squad Chief and 5th Ward Branch Chief, Special Class Asao Shirogane * Vice-captain, First Class Kouta Matsushita Division IV - S3 Squad * Squad Chief and 20th Ward Branch Chief, Associate Special Class Izumi Okazaki * Vice-captain and 18th Ward Branch Chief, Associate Special Class Joseph Winters Category:Factions Category:CCG